Pilot (AoT:G)
This is the page for the Pilot Episode of Attack on Titan: Gale. Summary Meet Nick, Sci, Patricia, and their life inside the Karanese District. Nick tells the story of his life in eastern Wall Rose, as well as the day the peace they knew once again, after five years, changed. Plot This is the year 850. Second Wall, Wall Rose. Five years ago, the first and outermost wall, Wall Maria, fell to the hands of the titans, when the Colossal Titan appeared, followed by the Armored Titan. Humanity lost 20% of its population and retreated within Wall Rose. Five years later and only a few months ago, the Colossal Titan showed his face again and broke through the Trost District, Southern Wall Rose, but thanks to Eren Yeager's assistance and his unique power, the breach at Trost was sealed, marking that the first victory for humanity. It was only a few weeks ago when Eren had a clash with the Female Titan inside the interior of Wall Sina, it was unexpected, for me at least. That battle left a lot of damage in the city, and counting the casualties would take forever. '' ''But I'm sure you all know that story. Anyway, my name is Nick, Nick Stone. I'm 15 years old and I currently reside in the Karanese District, on the eastern side of Wall Rose. Since all the action is taking place around 200 miles and above away from here, we don't really get into trouble with... them. I was born here. I don't quite know my parents or where I came from, but I've lived here for most of my life. When I turned 12, 2 years after the fall of Wall Maria, I decided to be a soldier. Don't ask me why... I just hated fieldwork, but not as much as Titans. I hated living like this, like a bird in a cage, and most of the population is scared to move a finger to do a damn thing about it, I wasn't however, like I said. I scored in the Top 10, 2nd place to be exact. Everyone though I was going to the Military Police, inside the interior. But hell no, anywhere but inside that corrupted mess. '' ''I joined the Garrison, simply because the Survey Corps sounded like too much work. But then again, sitting on top of the walls isn't that much interesting either. But with time, I got used to it. '' ''Well, apparently people were impressed by my combat skills. I don't think I'm that good anyway. shows Nick screaming like a maniac while swinging with the 3DMG and brutally massacring through several 4m-class Titans. He then lands down as the Titan blood on his jacket starts evaporating. A soldier stands next to him, staring. Nick What are you looking at? switches back to Nick narrating ...Okay maybe I am a little good. I don't know how I do it really. But because of my so called "skill", I often assist the Survey Corps, even though I am a member of the Garrison. I really don't know... can't they fight Titans themselves? Well... apart from that, not much happens around here. I guess I'll just tell a random story. Oh yeah, but before that... there's something else about me that you should know... ---- Shows a formation of the Survey Corps of the East traveling through Wall Maria territory via horses. It then shows soldiers fighting Titans on the ground. One of them cuts the nape of a Titan's neck as that Titan's body collapses on the ground and starts evaporating. Soldier Why do they always leave so much blood around? 2 You would leave more blood if one squashed you wound't you? switches to a farther-away location, with Nick, Commander Stark of the Eastern Battalion Survey Corps, and a few other soldiers, escaping from Titans on horseback. 3 There's too much Titans behind us! We can't beat them out here in the middle of the fields! Stark: Don't worry, none of them are Abnormals and they are too big to run fast enough. We can outrun them. 3 Watch out! 14m class, seemingly running faster than the others, attempts to step over Nick, but he quickly moves to the left, avoiding the Titan's foot Nick Too close! 3 You idiot! You almost died and we can't afford to lose you, not in this situation! Nick Hold on, I got this. raises his hand towards his mouth and opens, ready to bite. Stark No. You are only allowed to do that during emergencies. Nick This IS an emergency! How many people died already!? 3 Actually Nick, we haven't lost anyone yet, and you shouldn't joke about that. dissapointed Ugh fine, sorry. Stark: We will lure them to the mountain over there points at it There are tight roads within the mountain that we can go through. The Titans are too big to follow us and will eventually give up. During the night, we will venture back into Karanese, when the TItans are powerless. 3 That sounds like a plan. sigh This would have been a lot easier if I just turned into a Titan and kicked their ass. Simple as that. 3 Nick, Commander Stark has ordered you not to use your powers unless it's for an emergency. This isn't an emergency. Just because everyone considers your skills good enough to let you change a branch that doesn't mean you've experienced everything that we do. We do this every day and you just slack off on the walls with the Garrison. Nick ARGH YOU SON OF A- Stark: That's enough, Nick. Michael, Nick has been assigned temporarily into the Survey Corps not because of his Titan powers but because of his destructive personality, distinctive combat style and Titan-slaying abilities. Being able to generate a giant body and control it doesn't make you a true soldier. Michael You're right, Commander. My apology. Nick Hey! Destructive personality? What is that supposed to mean? laughing You know exactly what it means now focus on the freaking road! zooms out from them as they travel closer the mountain with the Titans following them ---- Several days later... shows Nick at his house, making breakfast for himself. Suddenly he hears a knock on the door. Nick Now of all times? Ugh. I'm coming! opens the door Nick Sci? What are you doing here, aren't you on duty today? Sci Not quite. We have a few days break from duty. Man, sometimes I'm glad I live here. Life here is a lot more calm than in Trost. Nick Well, I've never been in Trost but that's what we get for not being on the southern side. both laugh. Sci So how was the scouting mission? Nick Well... pulls his shirt to reveal a massive wound in his chest. Sci Oh... Wait. It hasn't healed yet? Nick I know! It hasn't! I don't know why, usually my regeneration powers kick in a lot earlier, but they didn't this time. I don't get what's going on. Sci So what exactly did you do to get this beat up? Nick Long story, but it would have been shorter and happier if the Commander would let me use my powers. Sci You know we're not supposed to do that at will. Besides, no one outside the Karanese District knows that there are other Titan Shifters besides the ones we know. The Colossal Titan and The Armored Titan, remember? Nick Yes yes I know we're supposed to keep our powers a secret from outside this city but I don't understand why. Sci Eren Yeager has already gotten into trouble after the Female Titan attack in Wall Sina, we don't want to get in trouble with the King and the Military Police. Nick The corrupt idiots? Sci Quiet! Nick What? It's not like everyone else thinks anything different. Anyway, I'm on duty in the afternoon. I gotta be prepared so... later. Sci Later. closed the door and walked in. Suddenly the wind outside his house blows stronger, creating an eerie atmosphere. Nick stops walking and stares blankly ahead Nick What... is that? looks outside the window and the camera zooms farther away from his house ---- Scene shows Nick, a girl about his age and other soldiers standing on the wall next to the mounted cannons This is Patricia. She's one of my best friends around here, along with Sci. She comes from the Trost District and was a witness when the Colossal Titan broke through the gate. Her father was crushed by a piece of the gate the Colossal Titan kicked in, she then moved here with her mother. I've only known her until recently. Sci on the other hand, I've known almost since I remember himself. I'm not quite sure where he's from but I think he has some history in Trost, prior to the second Colossal Titan attack. Like Patricia, he's also a member of the Garrison. ...And he's also a Titan Shifter like me. Me and him are the only Titan Shifters in this district, and no one outside Karanese knows about us. Patricia Hey Nick, how are you holding up? Nick Huh? What do you mean? Of course I'm fine! Patricia You look like a little scared. What happened to you? Nick Patricia, I'm fine. I really am. Patricia It's because of that scouting expedition isn't it? Nick Huh? What? No, I don't know what you're talking about. Patricia Well... if you say so. Just don't get hurt, okay? walks off to the other edge of the wall thinking What was that feeling? I felt like something was just going to- Sci Nick, what are you doing? Nick Huh? What? Oh, sorry... I was just thinking about... stuff. Sci You know if you slack off the commander will get pissed, right? Nick Yeah, I know. Sorry Sci. looks at the Commander, who is yelling at another soldier Commander What are you doing picking your nose you fool?! You're on duty you scum! That's Commander Skrill. He's the head of the Garrison in this part of Wall Rose. He and Commander Pixis are rumored to be related. This guy doesn't piss around. He has hawk-like eyes and the single mistake you make around him can very well be your last. Commander walks up to Nick Skrill What are you doing Stone?! doing the salute Guarding the walls with my life, sir! Skrill Listen, Stone. Just because you have some freak powers don't expect any special treatment. You and your friend Sci over there] Nick Never dreamed of it, sir! Skrill But since you're here, why don't you use your titan powers to mop the walls quicker than the others? Commander laughs maniacly and walks away thinking Phew... well, at least he trusts me more than the Survey Corps when it comes to using my power. God... Sci Hey Nick, I heard some rumors that there are Titans- DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!! Skrill What the...!? Patricia Commander Skrill, look down there! points at the ground on the outer side of the wall Skrill Huh!? rest of the soldiers look at the same direction. Nick and Sci do as well. The scene switches to them, shocked Sci What the... Nick What the hell are they doing now? the ground, a 7m class titan repeatedly punches the wall, creating a loud rumbling sound Sci What the hell? What is that thing doing? Soldier It's an abnormal! Those bastards! Skrill Mounted cannons, prepare fire! soldiers Yes sir! Sci I'll help! runs to the cannons and stays by the Commander's side Patricia Hey, wait for me! starts running to Sci's side but turns around at Nick who is looking forward Patricia Nick, get over here now! What are you doing? scene switches to Nick's face, him looking shocked scene shows a somewhat unusual Titan. The Titan has skin missing on the majority of its body, has an exposed skull and a lot of muscle tissue. It seems to be lacking its lower right leg and is crawling, unstable the wind from before and the eerie atmosphere come back, with Nick sensing them, staring at the Titan Nick What... is that thing? Skrill What is your problem Stone? What are you looking at for crying out loud?! runs over to Nick and looks at his direction Nick Commander, what is that thing? Skrill How am I supposed to know, think of it as another abnormal! Nick No, that's not it. Look at it. It's decaying like a corpse and is partially missing a limb, and it's not regenerating! walking over to Nick's side And it's at least a 20m class... How is that even possible? Nick 20m? I though they only went up to 15m. Anything taller than that is a Titan Shifter! Sci Then... that means- Skrill You two! Get on the cannons! Sci With all of your respect, Commander, wouldn't it be wiser if me and Nick got down there and used our Titan powers to stop that Abnormal and the Decaying Titan? Skrill I said.. get on the freaking cannons now!!! Sci ...Yes sir. and Sci run over to the cannons Skrill FIRE!!! fire cannon shells down at the Abnormal that is punching the wall Patricia Over there! points out in the distance lot of Abnormals run in a weird way towards the wall Sci What the hell!? Where are all these weird titans coming from?! First that Decaying Titan and now a crap ton of Abnormals! What's going on here! Skrill WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL, DOWN THERE!! looks at the base of the wall and is shocked. The Decaying Titan slowly starts climbing up the wall Soldier Dear god! What is that thing doing?! Patricia It's trying to scale the wall! Skrill SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT DOWN NOW!! large wall of cannon shells rains down on the Decaying Titan. Soon, its hands are blown off and it collapses on the ground, unable to move Nick A Titan climbing a wall? And it had to be THAT titan? That HAS to be another Titan Shifter!! And it's certainly NOT from around here! Skrill More Titans climbing! Over there! to the side of where the group stands, more Abnormals, although not decaying, start climbing up the wall Soldier No no no... God help us! Skrill Calm down cowards! That group on the left! You give, swing down the walls and cut off the titans' hands! Soldier Yes sir! jump from the edge of the wall and use their 3DMG to lower down Patricia Sir, there are too many titans climbing the wall. We don't have enough soldiers! Skrill Grr... Stone! Nick Yes sir! Skrill Get off the wall and evacuate the pedestrians. Patricia Deller, you're with Stone! Patricia Uh.. yes sir! and Patricia jump off the wall and lower themselves to ground level with their 3DMG Nick Let's split up! Evacuate everyone to the other side of town! Meet you there! Patricia Got it! both split up. Nick approaches a group of panicking people, running Nick Everybody calm down! I'm from the Garrison. We're evacuating everyone. We got a Titans-climbing-the-wall case! After me! leads them through the streets Skrill Sci! Get down there and clear them out! Use your power! Sci Really, you grant me permission? Skrill What the hell do you think "Use your power" means?! I said get down there! Sci Sir yes sir! turns around at the wall's outer edge Sci Here we GO! runs towards the edge of the wall and jumps off. He bites his hand in mid-air, spilling blood. Suddenly the sky turns into a greenish hue and a bolt of lightning strikes Sci in mid-air and creates a large cloud of smoke. From beneath the smoke appears Sci, in Titan form. He lands on the ground and turns around at the titans from within the body Let's do this. crosses his arms and reaches for his back with both hands, pulling out two spikes and wields them in a combat position switches to Nick running, evacuating the other villagers. He looks back at the sky, moments before Sci lands on the ground and sees the green hue thinking Looks like Sci has already transformed. I hope he can deal with those Abnormal.. whatever they are. switches back to Sci stabs a 13m class Titan's eyes with both spikes, pulls the spikes out and then uses them to cut through its neck. He continues to blind other titans, frequently biting their necks off, killing them. He then pulls out two new spikes and uses them to climb the wall, taking out other titans that are climbing it. He pulls the leg of one titan, then another who is just about to reach the top. He throws it down on the ground, lets go of the wall and falls on top of it, crushing its face with his legs. He then rips the neck out and continues to fight back. [Scene shows the soldier squad the Commander ordered to stop/slow down the approaching titans. One of them is grabbed by an abnormal Soldier Jackson! NOOO!! Soldier, Jackson, is brutally bitten in half by the Abnormal Soldier NOOOOOOOO!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! quickly hookshots the side of the Titan's neck and swings around it, before ruthlessly cutting out the nape of its neck Soldier That's for Jackson, you bastard freak. switches to Sci, still defending the Wall from incoming Titans from inside Goddammit Nick where are you... switches to Nick. He is running across a street with civilians following him Nick Don't worry, a little bit more and we'll be to the western gate. Civilian Thank you! Patricia runs out of the street next to the street Nick is running in, they both meet up and stop running. Patricia is also evacuating civilians Patricia Nick! Did you see that bolt of lightning? Nick Yeah, looks like Sci has already transformed. Have you got the civilians? Patricia Yeah, right behind me. Now we just need to- a 12m class Titan emerges from the ground near them, that Titan, is also partially decaying. The civilians stare in terror Nick What the hell?! Patricia How did it get underground?! What's going on here? Nick It's like that other one... shows a close up of the Titan Nick Another decaying Titan!! Patricia Where are all of those freak Titans coming from?! Nick I don't know, but we gotta get out of here. a few soldiers land on the ground with their 3DMG behind Nick and Patricia Soldier Stone and Deller! What is this? Nick Sir, we don't know. There is a Titan underground and it just emerged. Patricia And there's more over there, look! points in the distance. More Titans start emerging from the ground, all somewhat decaying like the previous two Nick This is hell.. what do we do, WHAT DO WE DO?! Soldier Unfortunetly, I am not on a high enough rank to give you permission to use your power. I would if I could. Nick DAMMIT! Soldier Nick and Patricia, continue evacuating the civilians towards the western gate. My group will distract these Titans. Get in the tower over there points at a tall building Stay there until this crap is over. Understood? Nick But... sir- Soldier UNDERSTOOD?! Nick ...Yes sir... damn. Soldiers launch an attack on the Titans, and the scene switches back to Nick Nick ...DAMMIT!!! punches a hole in the wall of a house Patricia Nick, calm down! We have to evacuate the civilians. You get pissed about this all you want later, understand? Nick ...Fine. Come on, to the tower. and Patricia run off with the civilians following them scene switches to Sci, looking slightly exhausted and having wounds on his Titan body Sci Dammit! Can't hold them much longer. kicks one Titan away but is tackled down by another. He reaches out for a spike and stabs the Titan's temple with it. He then bites its neck off and climbs up the wall Soldier Commander, it's Sci! lowers his head closer to the Wall's level and partially emerges from the nape of the Titan's neck Sci Commander! I'm sorry but there's too many Titans down there. I don't think I can hold them much longer! Skrill DAMMIT! Sci I'm not finished yet. I just need the wound on my shoulder to generate and I can get back down there. I just don't know what condition my Human body will be in if I stay inside this Titan body much longer! Soldier Sci! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!! quickly enters the nape of the Titan's neck and turns around 180 degrees. The incoming Titan is completely impaled by the spikes on Sci's back. The Titan corpse slowly falls off Sci's back and down the wall Sci Dammit turns back around That was a close one. switches back to Nick, Patricia, and the civillians. They have reached the inside of the tower and are at the second floor. The civilians are sitting on the chairs in another room while Nick and Patricia are looking out the window facepalming This is hell... Patricia Don't get down like that! The soldiers will take care of the Titans, I know it! And you can too! Nick Me? sarcastically and stands up I can't even use my powers for crying out loud! Oh wait, I can! No wait, I CAN'T! Because some ass governer won't let me! I'm tired of this crap! kicks down a wooden bucket and sits Patricia They are doing this for your own good, Nick. And like I said, now is not the time to get pissed. Nick Now can very well be the last time to get freaking pissed. How do you even know the soldiers out there are good enough to take out those... things. They're not even normal Titans. How did they get underground? How did they get past the 5-6m range of the wall that goes underground? What are they? Patricia Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get the answers.. sooner or-Gasp soldier is sent flying towards them by a Titan, the Soldier is missing his lower right arm and almost his entire body is covered with blood Patricia Oh my god... oh my god! soldier crashes into the balcony in front of the window Nick and Patricia were looking out of stares in horror Nick Oh hell no! What happened? breathing heavily They are... too strong. I've never seen anything like it. They knew hand-to-hand combat and were able to predict our movements... they are.. too.. s-strong. Patrica Oh no... Soldier Nick... Patricia... please... help.. u-us.. don't let this p-p-peace and effort go to.... waste... Nick No.. NO!! Soldier's lifeless body collapses and he falls from the balcony, his body on the ground, surrounded by a puddle of blood Nick ... Patricia Nick... I can't do anything. If you ask me, he was asking you for help more than me. Nick But... the permis- Patricia Would you stop going on about that crap?! Look at how many people died already! And this time for real! scene switches between various shots of soldier's corpses lying on the ground, most are in blood, others have missing limbs looks at Patricia Nick Do you think.. I can do this? Patricia You and Sci are the strongest people I know. You wouldn't let a simple permission destroy humanity, would you? Come on! smiles Thank you Patricia. looks out the window Nick I'll stop them. I'll even DIE if I have to. I won't let them ruin this peace, not here, NOT TODAY!! AaaaaAAAAAAAAAAARGH! leaps out the window and bites his hand in mid-air. He gets struck by a bolt of lightning as the sky turns green and instantly emerges from the smoke from the explosion. He stands up from inside Okay you bastards... it's payback time. soldiers at the top of the wall, and the commander look at the lightning bolt Soldier Sir, is that what I think it is? Skrill That runt! He transformed without permission! Soldier Sir, with all of your respect, I believe he would save your life at least twice before you finally give him permission. Skrill Grr.... Well, it doens't matter. Soldier, surprised Sir? Skrill If he can help us, that's all that matters. heavily worn out by the titans at the base of the wall, looks at the sky from inside About freaking time, Nick. kicks away the Titans that are trying to eat his foot and quickly scales the wall again. He looks at the Commander Commander nods jumps from the wall, but this time from the inner side, he starts running towards Nick's location scene switches back to Nick. He takes on a ready stance and launches himself towards the titans, running, in a similar fashion to the Armored Titan. As he is running, his legs start changing shape. His feet grow slightly bigger and he rises to stand on his toes, as his overall leg appearance takes a more animal-like look. He quickly makes a brake and launches himself off the ground, does a front flip and falls back towards the ground, completely decapitating a Titan with a kick. He quickly makes a turn and roundhouse kicks another Titan with a shape-shifted leg. He bites out the neck of one Titan and once again decapitates one, but this time with an Elbow. However, his lower arm is blown off, so he quickly ducks and sweeps the other Titans' legs before kneeing them off the ground. He looks at his lower arm and it quickly regenerates. He then looks into the distance to see Sci running towards him. [Nick, from inside About time. stand next to each other and both of them emerge from the Titans' napes Nick Dude! Are you okay? Sci Not doing too good man. The Titans outside the wall won't stop coming. Nick Same here. But they're coming out of the freaking ground. Sci What?! How is that possible? Nick Don't know, but we gotta defend Karanese as long as we're still standing. Sci I got ya. Let's do this. both re-enter the napes and resume fighting scene shows Sci cutting other Titans' limbs off with spikes. He then turns around and impales an incoming one next scene shows Nick elbowing and kneeing other Titans' heads off, while frequently roundhouse kicking them with a shifted leg goes on for about 5 more minutes. The scene switches to the Commander Skrill This is the end... Soldier We've lost... there's too many! scene shows a far away shot of the wall with a large number of titans climbing it Skrill RETREEEEAAAAT!! EVERYONE GET OFF THE WALL! Commander and all other soldiers use their 3DMG to get to the base of the wall impales the last Titan's nape and turns around does the same, both of them turn their backs at the wall and emerge from the napes Sci What happened? Why isn't no one on the wall? Nick Don't tell me the Commander and the others got killed! Sci No, they're smarter than this. Nick You.. you're right. As much of a jerk as the Commander is, I don't think he would let everyone die. Sci Yeah... but. Patricia Sci.... Nick! and Sci Huh? both look down to see Patricia running, breathing heavily Sci Patricia! Are you okay? What happened? Nick Where are the civilians? Patricia They're okay, but we've got bigger problems. Look! of them look at the top of the wall Nick Oh god... no. Sci No way... scene shows hundreds of Titans standing on top of the walls Nick How could... how could this be... Sci We... we've lost. This is the end. the wind blows extremely strong and Nick gets the same eerie feeling. A monstorous and extremely loud roar is heard as it spreads through the entire city and is coming from way far beyond the wall covers their ears as the scene shows a lot of shocked people, the soldiers, Nick, Sci, Patricia and the Commander. The civilians inside the building also scream in terror the roar stops Sci What... what is that? Titans on the walls turn around and jump off one by one, until eventually there is not a single one left Nick What.. they're retreating? Patricia What.. what was that? Sci That sounded... disturbing. Nick I've felt that before... I... Patricia What? What are you talking about? Nick ... Nick's Titan body starts falling, collapsing on the ground. Nick walks out from beneath it as it begins to evaporate. Sci abandons his body, which also falls and starts evaporating Patricia Are you okay, Nick? Sci Say something! Nick You guys... I'm fine. both sigh in relief camera zooms farther away from them. The next scene shows Nick, Sci and Patricia standing on top of the wall again, with the Commander in front of them Skrill Patricia Deller, good job on evacuating the civilians. saluting Sir! Skrill Sci, good job on defending the walls with your life. also saluting Sir! Skrill Stone... Nick Yes Commander? Skrill HOW DARE YOU TRANSFORM WITHOUT PERMISSION YOU RUNT?! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED?! looking down for a second, but then looks up at the Commander No, sir. I do not. But I do realize what could have happened if I DIDN'T transform. Skrill You little- Patricia With all of your respect Commander, if Nick didn't transform, me, him and the civilians we evacuating would probably be dead at this very moment. Sci Yeah! He didn't get permission but he still saved countless lives! Nick I... yes, that's right! Commander looks at them Skrill You... Sigh Alright, I'll let you off with a warning, for the first and last time. Sci and Patricia sigh in relief Skrill BUT DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF DOING THIS CRAP AGAIN!! Sci and Patricia AH!! Commander laughs mockingly and walks away Sci What is the deal with that guy, seriously? Patricia Just forget about it... let's go home. Sci Yeah. and Patricia walk off is about to as well but he stops and looks out in the distance beyond the wall as the camera zooms away from him I didn't know what exactly happened that day. Weird decaying Titans, a large amount of Abnormals at the same place, Titans climbing walls, Titans coming out from the ground. A lot happened that day... and this feeling... the same feeling I got twice already... and now a third time. And that... disturbing sound. I don't know much about what happened then, but I do know one thing. Something tells me this is not the end of our problems, and that we'll see them again... probably sooner than we think. ---- the next day, the scene shows Nick and Sci in Nick's house, having a drink at the table Sci Man, it's good to relax after all that crap. Nick You said it... Sci Hey... you mentioned something about a feeling. What did you mean by that? Nick I... don't really know. I don't think it's that important anyway. Sci Are you sure? Nick Yeah, just trust me. Sci Trust you? Laughs You remember that one time when you said those exact same words, I had to call the Military Police. Nick Oh shut up, that was a long time ago. both laugh they hear a knock on the door Sci That's gotta be Patricia. walks up to the door and opens it. Patricia is there, but she looks worried Nick Hey, what's- Patricia We need to talk. next scene shows the 3 of them sitting by the table Patricia What I am about to tell you came from the government, from the Commander specifically. Sci What? The Government? Patricia I've been ordered to keep this a secret from anyone but you two, of course. Nick Okay, so what's the matter? Sci Yeah, come on! Tell us already! camera shows a close-up of Patricia Patricia There are... Titans inside the walls. screen goes black ---- scene shows a shot of the wall, as the camera moves down slowly, a shot of the first Decaying Titan's hand is shown, in a pile of evaporating Titan corpses. Suddenly the Decaying Titan stops evaporating and twitches its finger Category:Attack on Titan: Gale Category:NickFusi0n Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes